


Sleep overs

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flush Crush, Kid Fic, Stabdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro has a problem...<br/>He's indebted the the mob, and ends up as a bad sitter. (No, I have no idea either.)<br/>Grandpa Harley is his one honest client.<br/>Jade's a eight year old kid, who's never even met a troll before.<br/>And Aradia's dad may or may not my be an instrumental member in the midnight crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eight years old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meoqie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoqie/gifts).



> umm... so this started as me trying to write Bro/grandpa because I had not Idea how to write Aradia/Jade. (and I can't write porn to save myself). So started with how can I get them together, teacher/student was summarily dismissed due to my beta's dislike. Then the idea of Bro being Jade's baby sitter occurred to me... Then Aradia Jade happened... hope this is okay.

“Bro Bro Bro Bro BRO!” The kid never got the hang of saying Ambrose, but to be honest you preferred Bro. It made you sound like a cool older brother, rather than the failing undergrad you were. Jade came racing through the house and latched onto your arm. She then proceeded to try and drag you back the way she had come. “Come look what I built!”

You petted her tangled hair, making a mental note to brush it before she went to bed. “Just a sec kid, I’ve got to have a word with the old man.”

She rolled her eyes, ever the over dramatic eight year old. “But Broooo, you have to come see my fort.” She dragged on your arm. You remained immovable. At this point if you did move she’d probably fall over.

You folded your arms, trying not to let your firm expression slip. The shades helped at least.

She sighed. “Fine.” She let go, falling backwards. She’s done this way to many times before and knew you’d catch her. You don’t let her down, flash-stepping with a practiced ease.

You stand her up again. “Go on then I’ll only be a minute.”

“Okay!” She dashed out of the room, just as quickly as she’d come in, and you returned your attention to the one other occupant of the room: Mr. Harley, Jade’s grandfather.

The old boy was methodically packing ammunition.

“Hey, I was wondering if it would be okay if I took Jade to the park with another girl tomorrow. Her name’s Aradia Mondia.”

Mr. Harley frowned looking up from his task. You can see a pair of pistols by his side. Perhaps this hadn't been the best plan.

“Normally I wouldn’t ask, but her dad called last minute. He’s got a work thing come up and needs someone to baby sit.”

Mr. Harley chuckled, “Yeah sure. It would probably be good for Jade to spend some time with some other kids her own age.”

* * *

You decided not to tell Mr. Harley that Aradia was a troll. Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission. More accurately, you know you can’t really say no when Droog asks you to watch his daughter for a while. So it's going to happen regardless of what Harley says, you’d just rather you weren't openly disobeying your one honest client.

It’s not that bad. Baby sitting was not the career you thought you’d end up with, especially when you got in over your head to the mob. But hey, you like it. Aradia’s a sweet kid.

Droog met you at the park, muttering something about the “fucking mess”, that “fucking boxcars” had gotten them into. Something about the “Fucking felt”. You were impressed that Aradia hadn’t picked up his bad language. You knew for a fact Slick’s kids had despite their mother’s best efforts.

Jade hid behind your legs peering out at Aradia. Sweet kid, she’d probably never seen a troll before. Schools keep them separated until high school, something about trolls being dangerous—Okay so maybe some of them were…

Not Aradia though, the poor girl was standing a few feet away looking almost as scared as Jade. You gave Jade a nudge. “Go on then, introduce yourself.” Jade looked up at you, still obviously uncertain. You nodded to her encouragingly. “Go on.”

She stepped out from behind your legs. You weren't sure if the cheerful confidence was a mask or if your encouragement really was that effective.

She held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Jade.”

 


	2. Twelve years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's more worried about starting high school going back.   
> Aradia is adorable, and purrs.

“Why’d your granddad have to go away for the weekend right before you’re supposed to start school?”

“I don’t care it means I get to spend the weekend with you.” You said the line, adamant that this was the way you wanted things to be. You were a little worried about starting high school; your granddad being away wasn't helping, but Bro’s here. You knew he’d look out for you, he always had.

Aradia chuckled and leaned against you. You leaned into her as well. She was warm, quite a bit warmer than you. It was nice to know that she was right there. “Yeah, dad says I can spend the whole week end. He trusts Bro waaaaay more than my other baby sitters; he wouldn’t let me stay the weekend with any of them.”

You chuckled, catching Aradia’s hand with your own. You expertly dodged the claws and entwined you fingers. “Why do you still have so many baby sitters?”

You thought you felt Aradia’s pulse quicken. It wasn’t like you know much at all about trolls. Apart from what Aradia and Bro have told you, which isn’t much. “I don’t know.” Aradia claimed. She shifts her head slightly and manages to clip you with one of her horns.

“Hey,” It didn’t really hurt but those things were dangerous. You catch the base of her horn, meaning to shove her away so she wouldn’t hit you again. She froze. You froze.

“Jade…”

“What?” You remain in frozen tableau, fear. How bad was it?

“You’re holding my horn…”

There was a pregnant pause.

“… Just be careful” Aradia finished.

You let go pulling back, almost as quickly as you grabbed her. “Sorry! I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Aradia relaxed and laughed. “No, not at all. Kinda felt nice actually it’s just scary as well because it can really hurt sometimes.”

“Oh…” You reached back tentatively. How different to humans were trolls? You avoided her horns and rested your hand between them. Aradia stayed perfectly still, seeming tense, as if forcing herself not to freak out. You rubbed her head, and her eyelids flicker. “Good?”

She nodded.

You scratched her again. She purred.

Okay, so head scritching was a definite yes then for trolls.

Twenty minutes later when Bro came in to tell you that dinner’s ready, Aradia was curled up on your lap, a soft rumbling emanating from her.

Bro just smiled.

* * *

“Hey Jade, are you still awake?”

You rolled over, half asleep. “Yeah?”

You watched as Aradia pushed herself up onto her elbows, silhouetted by the moonlight.

She didn’t say anything.

“What is it?”

“Umm… Do you sleep over with any of your school friends?”

Okay that hadn't been what you were expecting. It had seemed more like something important, rather than simple boredom generated from insomnia.

“No not really. There’s only John, Dave and Rose. Granddad won’t let me sleep over with either of the boys, and either granddad or Bro like Rose much.”

“Hmm? Why aren’t you allowed to sleep over with the boys?”

You rolled your eyes and flopped dramatically onto the bed. “Because they are boys.”

This was followed by lots of wriggling and moving around as you slipped under the covers and the two of you got comfortable again.

“But why?” Aradia seemed genuinely confused.

Oh right trolls don’t differentiate by gender do they. You shrug. “It’s a human thing. But I don’t like either of them that way…”

“Oh…” She was silent before. “IThinkILikeYou.”

You paused, your chest felt tight, but you couldn’t let this moment pass. You kissed her check.

“Yeah, well the jokes on him, cos I think I like you too.”

 


End file.
